


Girl Time

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bonding, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Honey Lemon and Gogo go clothes shopping and talk about an experiment they're going to run together.





	Girl Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving myself a little challenge to write short fics for a bit. I'm still working on my other WIPs, but since most of them are stupidly long (which is partially why I never finish them - I either lose interest or writer's block kicks in), I want to force myself to keep a story short. So for a little while, I'll be posting 500-1000ish word stories. They might not be the best lol. Figuring out how to end these is surprisingly hard. But hey, you can't learn until you try and get some practice in, right?
> 
> I can't believe I wrote three of these in twenty-four hours. Wow. o.o
> 
> There's not much of it in the movie, but I really love how Honey Lemon and Gogo are best friends with no catty bs between them (praise whoever got that idea cut from the movie). I know the cartoon portrays them as at odds due to their personalities, which is fine - PURELY because they're still portrayed as friends who actually like each other at the end of the day - but that's not how I see the movie versions. Besides, I prefer women getting along over anything else. And canonically for the movie, both are thrill-seekers; Honey Lemon loves danger and Gogo's an adrenaline junkie. I rarely see anyone explore those traits together, so I kind of tried it myself. Someday, I'll probably write something I *actively* explore it. For now, have this short little fic lol. Hope you enjoy!

"So, do you want to test your experimental fuel on my bike on Friday or Saturday?" Gogo asked, referring to her personal motorbike, as she brushed through the rack of clothes she and Honey Lemon were examining.

Honey Lemon picked out a mint green shirt with a white lacy collar, picking up the price tag. "Hm, Friday works better for me. I promised Professor Gould I'd help mentor this group of freshmen struggling with their chemistry courses on Saturday. You don't have class after three this semester, right?"

Gogo tilted her head at dark red blouse. "Nope. Friday afternoon it is, then?"

"Absolutely!" Honey Lemon flipped the mint green shirt around and pressed it against her chest. "Would this look good on me?"

Gogo pursed her lips, imagining her wearing it, and nodded. "Yeah, it would. How much is it?"

"On sale for thirty dollars," she smiled.

Gogo took a second look at her blouse's price tag, which read forty. "I hate how expensive clothes are."

"That's such a pretty shade!" Honey Lemon's eyes brightened. "I like the little ruffles. You should try it on."

Gogo shrugged. "Eh. I'll keep looking."

"Okay! I'm going to get this one, I think." Honey Lemon stuck the hanger under her arm, with the other three shirts she was buying, and continued brushing through the rack. "My experimental fuel should increase your motorbike's top velocity by fifteen percent. We'll have to find a quiet spot on campus to test it out. Or should we find somewhere else to do it? If something goes wrong, I don't want a random passerby to get caught in the crosshairs."

With another shrug, Gogo picked out a black button up with white accents. "We could. What did you say were the chances this could go completely off the rails again?"

"Twenty percent," she answered. "Your motorbike engine might also explode. But that's only a five a percent chance and it'll be a small explosion. It shouldn't hurt you. The worst that could happen is that you'll lose control and go racing off at full speed. You'll actually have to use your breaks for once, haha!"

The corners of Gogo's lips quirked up in a small smile. She tucked the button up under her own arm, with the three shirts she was also buying. "Nice. We could go outside the city and test it out on the backroads. Less people, less traffic. And less cops to enforce the speed limits."

"Ooo, that's a good idea! Hey, what do you think of this color?"

Honey Lemon held out a thin, navy blue shirt with a long neck line.

"I like the color," she replied. "I don't like the fabric. It looks like it's been through the washer fifty times in a row. I could probably rip that with my bare hands right here."

Honey Lemon peered closely at it. "Huh. You know what, now that you point that out, it does. Eugh."

She put it back on the rack in mild disgust.

Gogo took a soft, light brown shirt nearby off it. "Hey, a shade of brown that doesn't look like shit. Here, feel this."

Honey Lemon smoothed her fingers across it. "Ooo, that's really soft! Is this chiffon? - Oh, doublecheck the price, Gogo. It's on sale, but for _fifty_ dollars!"

"That's the sale!?" Gogo pulled the shirt close to her face. "Seriously!? ...Is it bad I want this anyway?"

"No, not at all!" she cried. "Do you have enough money for it?"

"Yeah, but it'll be the last shirt I buy." Gogo glanced at the four under her arm. "On second thought, it does make five. I don't buy that many new clothes. You ready to wrap this up or do you want to keep looking?"

"Hm, no, I'm good. We should probably go anyway; I have class at six."

Honey Lemon stood up from her perched position, and they walked to the store counter together. "So when we meet up, I want to record your speed. Oh! And on the off chance your engine does explode in a huge way, you should probably wear more safety gear. I know I said a small explosion is a slim chance, but if this goes horrifically wrong, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Noted," she nodded in agreement.

They put their clothes on the counter, where the sales woman began to scan the price tags.

"Thanks for helping test my experimental fuel out, by the way!" Honey Lemon grabbed Gogo's bicep with both hands. "It means a lot to me."

"No problem," Gogo smiled. "Besides, you're going to increase my top speed by fifteen percent. Do you know how fast my motorbike already is? Do you know how fast it's _going_ to be?"

Honey Lemon's eyes sparkled. "You're going to go at breakneck speed."

Gogo's smile widened. "It'll be awesome."

"I know!" Honey Lemon jumped up and clapped her hands together. "Hey, you know what? Is it all right if I test out your motorbike when you're done? You know I love thrills as much as you do."

Gogo imagined Honey Lemon racing off as on her bike, blonde hair flying like a cape behind her as she laughed madly into the distance. She chuckled under her breath. "Sure. As long as you don't crash - Seriously, don't crash my motorbike if you get the impulse to do some stunt; I know how much you pulling those, too."

Honey Lemon giggled. "Of course not! I won't break your bike, I swear it."

"Good."

"That's two hundred fifteen dollars," the sales woman told them.

The two paid for their clothes together, grabbed their bags, and made their way for the store doors.

"I can't wait for Friday," Honey Lemon cheered. "Should we invite the guys to watch? I bet Hiro and Fred will get a kick out of it."

"And Wasabi will have a heart attack and Tadashi will prattle on about safety before cheering us on with Fred and Hiro," Gogo added. "Eh, why not? Who doesn't appreciate an audience?"

"I'll text them!" Honey Lemon wrapped her free arm around Gogo's and pulled out her phone with the one holding her bag.

Gogo rolled her eyes, still smiling.

Some people, who weren't close to their group, wondered how the two of them could possibly be friends when their attitudes and interests seemed to be on opposite sides of the spectrum. Those people failed to see how much they did have in common. And just because they were different didn't mean they couldn't get along. Besides, the whole gang was different from each other, and they were all best friends.

Curling her arm around Honey Lemon's in return, the two started chatting about the scientific specifics of how Honey Lemon's fuel would interact with Gogo's engine.


End file.
